


Soul

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Spider-baby [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Multi, Protective Bucky Barnes, Russian Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Spider-baby [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890601
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Soul

Steve x reader x Bucky x Tony

Set in the Parenting universe

Requested by @deansblackbeauty

Before a person was born, something happened to them in the between. Their soul would split and be shared with the person, or persons, who would be their other half. When those who shared a soul finally met, their eyes would glow a bright neon blue to symbolize their shared connection.

At least that was one way people rationalized soulmates. There were hundreds of other theories, but this was the one most chose to believe. Probably because it felt the most magical. 

At the end of the day, no-one really thought about why soulmates existed. All that mattered was that they did and that one day you would be able to meet the other part of your soul.

It was times like this that you missed your sister. Stakeouts were usually the dullest part of the job. You would be watching a target go about their daily lives or cheating on their partners or stealing company information, boring things like that.

Stakeouts were your second least favorite aspect of this job, beaten only by the actual murder of people.

Though, this stakeout was by far one of your better ones.

You'd been atop an abandoned building, watching as one of your hits was cheating on her wife. You had been laid on the roof when suddenly you sensed someone behind you.

Quickly, you rolled to the side, missing the bullet that would have hit you in the skull. Looking behind you, you saw the dark silhouette of a man with his gun raised at you.

The two of you had engaged in a shoot out before he ran towards you. The building you were on was incredibly old. To even sneak up there, you had to place yourself very carefully. So to have this man barreling towards you on this old roof was not a good idea.

The roof made a loud groaning sound before you were suddenly falling. Your hand grasped onto a sharp piece of metal, and you were jerked to a stop.

You were dangling above the ground, hand bleeding as you clutched the jagged metal roof, and you could hear the man coming towards you. 

After several tense seconds, suddenly, the man was standing above you, gun drawn.

Refusing to show fear in your final moments, you raised your head, and your eyes met his. 

And suddenly, his eyes glowed a bright neon blue.

You gasped at the implementation, and quickly you were being pulled up.

"Dusha." The man murmured once you stood safely before him. (Soul)

"Da, dusha. Ty moya dusha." You told him. (Yes, soul. You're my soul.) 

"Kak vas zovut?" He asked, pulling you away from the collapsing ceiling. (What's your name?)

"Romanova. Y/N Romanova. Chto tvoye?" (What's yours?)

"Aktiv." He told you. "YA aktiv." 

(Asset. I'm the asset.) 

You learned a lot that night on the roof. And in the four years that followed.

HYDRA came to collect Bucky ten minutes after you met him. Their first instinct was to kill you, but the second they raised their guns, Bucky shot them dead. 

All four of them.

And when another batch arrived and tried to take you away, he did the same thing. 

And that is when you learned the first thing about the asset.

The longer you were around the asset, the more he was in control. As it turns out, HYDRA was controlling your soul. In the years that would come, you would learn they had conditioned him to comply with a set of trigger words. Though you could never find out the words despite your years of espionage. 

But the longer you were around him, the more he was able to break out of it and remember things. 

Things like his name.

Eventually, Bucky's handler arrived and told him that they weren't going to kill you. That you could be brought back to the compound with him.

You agreed because at the time you thought you'd be able to be with Bucky, you were quickly proven wrong. 

You were allowed to see Bucky for two hours a day. This was the most time you could spend with him without him breaking his conditioning.

Your freedom was also stolen from you.

HYDRA ensured you spent the majority of your time in a small locked suite that was at the back of the compound. 

Out of sight, out of mind.

You had to admit, you had mixed feelings about this. On the one hand, you were aggravated that you were locked away from the outside world and your soul. But on the other hand, you weren't killing anyone. 

You'd never wanted to be an assassin, but it was all you knew. It was all you were good at. And now HYDRA had taken it, and any connection to the outside, from you.

"Bucky." You happily sighed as he entered your room. Getting up from your chair, you slowly moved to stand before him. "Kto ya?" You asked, holding a hand up to him.

(Who am I?)

"Dusha. Ty moya dusha." He said, raising his hand to yours. (Soul. You are my soul.)

"I kto ty takoy?" You asked, intertwining your fingers with his. (And who are you?)

"Vash. Vasha dusha." (Yours. Your soul.)

"Khoroshiy." You nodded. (Good.)

"U menya yest' novosti dlya tebya," Bucky said, moving you towards the small couch. "Menya otpravlyayut, i oni khotyat, chtoby vy poshli so mnoy." (I have news for you. I'm being sent out, and they want you to come with me.)

"Zachem? Oni nikogda ne pozvolyali mne ran'she." You asked, looking him over. (Why? They've never let me before.)

"Dumayu, ya znal svoyu tsel'. Pered." He murmured to you, almost inaudibly. YA slyshal, kak okhrannik skazal, chto oni boyalis', chto ya slomayus'." (I think I knew my target. Before. I heard a guard say they worried I'd break.)

"Ty uveren, chto rech' shla o missii?" You asked, raising a brow at him. (You're sure it was about the mission?)

"Polozhitel'nyy." He nodded. (Positive.)

"YA ne iz tekh, kto smotrit darenomu konyu v zuby." You shrugged. "Po krayney mere, my budem provodit' bol'she vremeni vmeste. (I'm not one to look the gift horse in the mouth. At least we'll get more time together.)

"Oni khotyat, chtoby ty ubil, Y/N. Vam ne predostavlyayetsya vybor stoyat' v storone." Bucky told you. (They want you to kill, Y/N. You're not being given a choice to stand on the sidelines.)

"Buck, u menya ne bylo vybora s tekh por, kak ya vstretil tebya." You sighed. "YA uzhe privyk k etomu." (Buck, I haven't had a choice since I met you. I'm used to it at this point.)

"Proshu proshcheniya za vse eto," Bucky said, looking away from you. (I am sorry for all of this.)

Grabbing Bucky's chin, you forced him to look you in the eyes. You gave him a gentle smile before pressing your lips to his cheek.

"Ne bud'. YA by ni na chto ne promenyal s toboy svoye vremya. Ty moya dusha, i nichego ne mozhet etogo izmenit'. I ya etogo ne khochu." You told him firmly. (Don't be. I wouldn't trade my time with you for anything. You're my soul, and nothing can change that. And I don't want it to.)

"Moya dusha," Bucky said, putting his head in the crook of your neck. (My soul.)

"Da, dusha." (Yes, soul.)

For the remainder of your time together, the two of you stayed on that ratty couch. Not speaking, merely holding onto one another and embracing each other.

You should have known this wouldn't be easy. You should have known the universe wouldn't make this easy for either of you. 

The mission had failed.

You hadn't been able to kill your targets, either of them. In fact, the two of you had run.

The two of you had run from your targets to an abandoned building Bucky had found.

Bucky was asleep beside you, his form stiff and rigid, as you sat upright surveying the area. You couldn't sleep. Your mind wouldn't let you.

You couldn't stop thinking about what happened today. You couldn't stop thinking about when your eyes met.

You'd never had this many problems with a target. Or multiple targets. Perhaps you were out of practice, or before, you were simply so cocky about your abilities you were just showboating.

But Steve Rogers and Tony Stark were proving to be formidable targets.

You were facing off with Tony Stark, who was shooting at you from behind a pillar. 

"Why does everyone want to kill me?" You heard the man complain as you shot close to his head. 

The man shot a blast at you, which you dodged easily before flipping towards him. You pulled a dagger out of your thigh holster and slammed it into the pillar only to find Stark not there.

"Missed me!" Stark cheered from behind you. Spinning quickly, you threw another knife in Stark's direction for him to dodge. "Missed me again!"

You let out a loud growl as you raised your head and glared at the man. Stark's eyes met yours, and it happened.

His eyes glowed a bright, neon blue.

"Fuck." The two of you swore in unison.

Before you could process what was happening, Bucky rushed to your side and was pulling you away from the scene.

As the two of you were fleeing from the scene, you glanced over your shoulder. Steve had moved to stand beside a shell-shocked Tony and managed to catch your eye.

Bright, neon blue.

Bucky had dragged you away because he thought you were hurt. His protective instincts always shone through when he was freshly wiped.

HYDRA would be coming to take the two of you back to the base in a few hours, but you wouldn't put it past them to come and snatch you while you were sleeping. 

You had been admiring Bucky's sleeping form when you heard it. The quiet crunch of footsteps below you. 

Your gun was already in your hand as you slowly stood from your makeshift bed. You didn't make a sound as you left the room where Bucky slept and moved towards the noise.

It was on the ground floor you found the source of the noise.

You were grabbed from behind, an arm wrapping itself around your waist, the other around your mouth.

"It's okay, we just want to talk. We're not here to hurt you." A voice said soothingly as another man appeared in front of you. Yanking yourself out of his grasp, you stood in front of the two and shook your head.

"You shouldn't be here. It's not safe for you." You told them. "You need to go."

"We just want to talk," Steve said. "We need to talk."

"We tried to kill you, both of you, less than twelve hours ago. You're either incredibly stupid or entirely moronic." You said, crossing your arms and raising a brow at the two.

"Probably both," Tony muttered.

"The two of you need to go. We're being taken back to base in a couple hours, and the guards will kill you if they see you." You told the two.

"Not if no-one's here when they arrive." Steve countered, taking a step forward. "Come with us. You and Bucky-"

"How do you know his name?" You demanded of the blonde, grip tightening on your gun. 

"I knew him when we were young. He was the first part of my soul I found. He's a part of me, just like Tony, and just like you." Steve told you. "You know as well as we do what that glow meant. You're a part of our souls."

"We tried to kill you." You reminded him.

"Everyone has their own story on how they met their souls. At least ours is entertaining." Tony snorted.

"You know we can't come with you." 

"Why not?" Tony asked, moving to stand beside Steve. "We want you, both of you. We don't care about what you've done."

"You don't even know a tenth of what we've done." You scoffed. "We can't come with you because the two of you are good, good people. We're not. Buck's got an excuse, but me not so much. We can't come with you because my hands are dripping red, and Bucky's not even Bucky on most days."

"What does that mean?" Steve asked you. "What does any of that mean?"

"It means I'm a murderer. I've killed so many people because it's what I've been told. And Bucky, HYDRA has him so firmly under their control, I can barely break him out. Sometimes he's a man I recognize, and others, he has two capabilities. Obey and protect." You told them before letting out a long sigh. "We can't come with you because our souls would taint you."

"That's bullshit, and you know it," Steve said, moving towards you. "Everyone has done things they regret, fuck knows we have. You're not perfect, fine, neither are we, but we're yours. And you and Bucky, you're ours." He said, stopping right in front of you.

"We can help you, both of you. Get you out of HYDRA and away from them. You'd never have to kill again if that's what you want, and we can fix what HYDRA did to Bucky." Tony added. "You know everyone's got baggage."

"Not like this." You shook your head. 

"Probably true." Tony nodded. "But lucky for you, we're gentlemen and can always help with the bags." He said, causing you to let out a weak laugh.

"That was terrible." You shook your head.

"Not one of my best, but if you come with us, you'll get to hear better." Tony offered you.

"I never wanted to be HYDRA." You quietly admitted. "Before, I used to kill them if I ever came across them, and now I'm their prisoner. But even I know you don't just get out of HYDRA. Not alive, at least."

"Well, how would you and Bucky like to set a record?" Steve asked you. "Come with us, please."

Sucking in a deep breath, you looked between the two and gave them a firm nod. 

"Y/N Romanova." You introduced yourself. "If we're gonna do this, we've gotta be quick. And we have to wake up Bucky."

"Let's do it."

"Did you say Romanova?"

"And that's how I met your pops." You said to the young boy sat on your lap. 

“And then you met Daddy?” He asked, pushing his glasses up onto his nose. Smiling at the boy, you gently reached out and tapped his nose.

“And then we met Daddy.” You confirmed with a nod. “We got to adopt him and then your Daddy met your Mommy and they had you.”

“What was Daddy like as a kid?” Ben asked you as Peter entered with your three souls behind him. “Daddy!” Ben cheered, rushing towards his father.

“Baby!” Peter returned with the same amount of enthusiasm. Peter swung the boy into his arms as Bucky and Tony sat beside you and Steve came to stand behind you.

“How are you, honey?” Steve asked, leaning down to kiss your head.

“I’m good. I was just about to tell Ben all about when his Dad was a kid.” You said, smirking when Peter let out a loud groan.

“Come on, mom, no need to tell him old war stories.” He said, collapsing into a seat with Ben on his lap.

“There’s no need, but it’s fun to see you squirm.” Bucky smiled at him.

“Exactly!” Tony grinned, leaning into Bucky’s side. “Let me tell you about the time Daddy and Uncle Ned blew up my lab.”

This was the moment you wished to forever repeat. Your son and grandson at your side as well as your dushi. 

Your souls.


End file.
